1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to a protective enclosure for computer, word processor and other similar keyboards.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Industry and manufacturing in America and abroad have emerged with the use of electronically and computer controlled systems. Personal and other types of computers utilize electronic keyboards for punching in data and information which have a variety of uses including controlling equipment, word processing, management control, computations and production of information and related uses. This trend of plant automation demanded a means of protecting the electronic keyboards that are linked to the computer systems because said keyboards are extremely sensitive to harsh industrial and plant environments which subject them to dust particles, liquids and gases.
One previous cover, Berling U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,480, involves a means of hermetically sealing the keys themselves with a shield or grid membrane punched and corresponding to shaft shoulders which lead to the keys. Berling allows the keys to operate and yet create a means of protection from the aforesaid elements. A second type of cover is shown in Barnett U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,763. This cover is in the form of a hard transparent hood which fits over the keyboard section of a business machine and has one side open to allow an operator's hand to move about the keys. Another concept is shown and explored by Gesten U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,947, which operates as a cover and copy holder. It consists of a hard, clear cover that scans over the keyboard and is hinged at the rear thereof to pivot to a vertical position and act in its second capacity as a copy holder. The keyboard is not protected during the operation from dirty fingers or other potentially damaging substances. Industry now demands that electronic keyboards be protected by covers that allow operation of same simultaneously to prevent wasteful discarding of keyboards that are continuously damaged by harmful elements around and about the manufacturing process.